Computerized systems for connecting a prospective client with a professional, such as a lawyer, often allow the prospective client to search or browse for a professional in a specified geographic region. For example, numerous lawyer directories exist which allow a prospective client to search for a lawyer.
Such systems are often limited in functionality, requiring a prospective client to use traditional technology, such as a telephone to contact the professional and book the professional's services.
Thus, there exists a need for improved computerized systems for connecting a prospective client with a suitable professional.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.